divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teller of Secrets
1.0.177 Rush I was not able to reproduce the bug in this version. The OP who added the note saying it does work on this version needs to provide more info as to why this may be so. Until then i've pasted his note here. Couple of things that come to mind are a patching error or if the OP tested on a new game rather than continued from a save in which the bug was working. I was not able to reproduce it on a continued save. Jbeighteen (talk) 17:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Original Note: Tested on version 1.0.177.0, the Teller of Secrets restocks the books at each level up, and additionally over time as well. She restocked the books at Jahan/Madora level up (Level 10 for example), then again when Roderick/Scarlet level up (to Level 10). Then, after a quicksave, and a reboot of the game, she hadn't yet restocked, but after leaving the game idle for a few hours, she restocked them again at Level 10. Over the course of less than 48 hours, I re-bought both books 6 times for 5,000 gold each, with 5 Bartering and 100 Attitude, all at Level 10. Without raising a level; without even leaving the Hall of Secrets! Essentially, while you CAN rush for the Books at Level 3-4, it is not necessary unless you intend to make the early game easier. Basically, you could buy as many of these books as possible as long as you can blacksmith/craft/steal the finances to afford them. You are not limited to how many you can attain per Level-Up, as the number of books is theoretically infinite. This has huge potential to alter the difficulty level of the game, so use this at your discretion as wanted/needed. In my opinion, the best usage of this respawning is to create Multi-Class Characters, using the +3 "Compendium of Mortal Techniques" to evolve Battle-Mages, Rogue-Mages, whatever multi-character-type(s) you want to create in order to have fun with the game, but I suggest resisting the urge to elevate your characters to god status by breaking the game to where it's no longer challenging. But if that is your cup of tea, this is the way... After Further Testing I've tested this every which way possible and as soon as you move from version 130/132 to version 169, the books stop refreshing. Moving from 169 to 177 doesnt change this. Tested on the same save created just before a level up. Jbeighteen (talk) 22:02, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Restock Over Time I suspect that most would not want to leave the game running idle for long periods of time just to wait for a restock. The guide is intended for these people. Moreover, this has happened for me casually ONCE between lvl 8-9, and has not happened since I patched to v1.0.132 thereafter, all the way to lvl 17. I leave the game running for long periods during breaks, and make sure I visit the Teller right before a level up with no luck. This leads me to believe that restocks have been nerfed post v1.0.74 or there is some other requirement that is not being met before the restock can take place. Jbeighteen (talk) 09:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :They nerfed the restocks on purpose, because it was starting to make the game too easy (for people who exploited it). : 15:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Well that pretty much covers it. My post was a response to the guy who keeps editing the rush guide to say "this guide is pointless since...restock over time". Jbeighteen (talk) 16:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC)